


My Name is Orihara Izaya

by mirror_cannibal



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Pointless, Ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_cannibal/pseuds/mirror_cannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short and completely meaningless, just some ramblings from Izaya's perspective that I stole off my ff.net account</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Orihara Izaya

My name is Orihara Izaya. And I am sick of the world.

At first, humans were interesting. They were intriguing. Unpredictable. Each one reacted to a given set of variables in a different way. However, even humans have failed me now.

The world is boring. My humans have become boring. Predictable. Obvious. I thought I could always count on them to add some excitement to my life. But no. I suppose not.

I've been thinking, what would it be like to be one of them? With an oblivious mind, unknowing to all the problems in Ikebukuro, or any other town in Japan, or anywhere in the world?

What's the difference between human beings and monsters anyway? I've been called a monster many times—heartless, soulless, not a drop of humanity. I've dished out my fair share of insults, perhaps even more than a fair share. I've called many people monsters as well.

Well, only one really lived up to the name.

The fact remains, however, that I have begun to see through the veil. Monster. It's an insult…isn't it? Is it all the more insulting because it's so close to the truth? Humans and monsters seem to mix quite nicely, after all. Humans must have some monstrosity in or among them…but did that mean that monsters had humanity in them?

It was with this thought that I really began to ponder. Is Shizu-chan a monster that pretends to be a human, walks among us? Or is he just one of the humans that openly expresses his monstrous qualities, instead of hiding them?

Am I a monster? I've certainly been called a monster enough times for it to be true. How many mistakes have I made? How many lives have I ruined? How many people have I sent to their deaths? How many people have I killed? I've never thought of what I've done to be a particularly bad thing; I was just having fun, wasn't I? Adding a little excitement to everyone's lives.

What did I do to become this way? Am I really heartless? There does seem to be a lack of something when I make my decisions…feeling? Caring? Am I supposed to feel things for the other humans that come for my aid?

Well, it doesn't matter anymore now. I've seen the other side. The monstrous side. Of humans; of all of us. For the first time I'm seeing myself as one of them, a human, a monster. Is there really a difference between the two? I've seen the side that cares, and the side that doesn't. I've decided I've been on the non-caring side most of my life.

This world is a cruel place, indeed. Mix monsters and humans, and you get this terrible place. Streets filled with people who couldn't care less about each other, homes filled with people who would die for each other.

Whatever. I've given up trying to understand what everything means.

My name is Orihara Izaya. And I am sick of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and meaningless, up for interpretation, please review!


End file.
